


Roommates, Boyfriends, and Other Indoor Pets

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Auror Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2010-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auror Potter is carrying on a secret relationship with his co-worker Armourer Malfoy. They decide to learn to be Animagi, with surprising results. Co-authored with Aveeno_baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bonfoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/gifts).



>   
> **Betas:** [](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/profile)[**brknhalo241**](http://brknhalo241.livejournal.com/), **Mini Mouse** , [](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1over137pt036.livejournal.com/)**1over137pt036** and **Indie**.  
>  **Warnings:** DH Spoilers. Explicit M/M sex, oral, anal, bondage, spanking. (Characters in this fiction are adults.)  
>  **Notes:** Post-DH, No Epilogue. Written for [](http://bonfoi.livejournal.com/profile)[**bonfoi**](http://bonfoi.livejournal.com/) and [posted](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_inspired/46823.html) as part of the [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_inspired/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hd_inspired/)**hd_inspired** Animagus Exchange Fest.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

Draco looked up as Weasley and Potter strode into the room. They were the "star" Aurors these days, which, he felt, was a sad commentary on the state of the wizarding world. That didn't mean he didn't appreciate the view, though. The view of Potter, that is, hair tousled as usual and eyes shining with excitement as they prepared for their new assignment.

"What'ya got for us, Malfoy?" Weasley asked. He still managed to make it sound like they were still at school rather than at work.

Harry, on the other hand, had definitely moved on past their old school rivalry ever since Draco had started to work at the Ministry. He smiled and came to stand next to Ron, trying not to make it too obvious that he liked coming into Draco's office. "Anything fun?" he asked, turning to lean against the desk, making sure nothing was there for him to mess up.

"Hands off, Potter," Draco snapped, but added a smirk and an eyebrow arch. His desk wasn't really a desk as much as a worktable littered with various items he used in his experiments. He was the Armourer for the Aurors. Which meant he came up with the magical objects, potions and new spells the department used. Behind him there was a small explosion from one of the work areas and the squeal of a house-elf who worked with them.

Harry hopped back, not taking any chances after that one incident that happened months ago. He hated talking about it, but that didn't mean he couldn't be reminded of it. "Right. So you were going to give us something? Maybe?" Harry said, if only to distract himself from staring at Draco's face, having taken a liking to that smirk of his.

Draco thought to himself that he had something for Potter, definitely, but that it would have to wait until after work. He gave him a quick look to show him what he was thinking.

"So, you blow anyone up this week?" Ron asked, looking curiously over at where the research staff was trying to clean up whatever they had just done.

"No, did you?" Draco countered.

Harry snorted, turning away and covering his mouth to make it sound like a cough. He had to admit that he could just sit and watch the two of them throw insults back and forth; it was just that much fun. Once he had recovered he turned back towards Draco, even though there was still an amused smile on his face. "No one this week, promise."

"No, blowing someone is your hobby," Ron retorted belatedly to Draco, apparently trying to make some reference to his reputation as being gay.

"That's not a hobby, that's a vocation," Draco replied, grinning as Ron flushed red and made a face.

Harry blushed as well, pretending to find something more interesting going on behind Draco with the house-elves. It was so hard not to comment.

"So I have something new for you," Draco smirked. "You want to see?"

"That's what I've been waiting for," Harry said with a grin, looking back at him to pay close attention.

Ron snorted but didn't comment further.

Draco handed Harry a bottle of ink and just as the man reached for it, pulled back so that the bottle fell from their hands to the floor spilling out and forming a black pool.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed, quickly moving back so he wouldn't step in the ink or get it on his clothes.

Draco was smiling and Ron shook his head. "Touch it," Draco told Harry. "Touch the pool."

When Harry did, his hand went into what felt like a hole in the ground instead of an ink spot.

"Whoa," Harry said, pulling his hand back to look at it quickly. "A black hole?"

"Yes, the ink spot creates a hole. Throw this in front of someone running, for example, and they step into it, of course you might have to take them to St Mungo's to fix the broken leg before they are sent to Azkaban, but they wouldn't get very far," Draco explained with a grin. Then, aiming his wand at the black spot, Draco cast a spell to suck up the ink and the hole was gone, the floor looking the same as it had before.

"That'll slow them down," Ron said in approval.

"Where does it go, though?" Harry asked curiously, obviously liking the idea. There were plenty of times that he could think of when he'd needed something like this.

Draco nodded at Ron's comment before looking at Harry. "Where does what go?"

"It's just a hole in the ground?" Harry asked, he had thought that the hole would take them somewhere else, but he guessed not.

"Exactly," Draco said. "Yet, most of them will step right on it because they think it is just ink."

"It's perfect," Harry said, grinning at Draco. He loved the man's inventions.

"I also have your Shadow Cloak repaired," Draco told Weasley with a frown. The cloak wasn't as good as an Invisibility Cloak like Potter had, but it did allow the wearer to blend into the shadows. "Just don't get it caught on anything again. I spend as much time repairing your things as making new ones."

Ron huffed. "It got caught on a fence," he complained. "I couldn't let the bloke get away 'cause I had to stop and unhook the bloody cloak!"

Harry snickered, but nodded, remembering that night. "Maybe you should put Velcro or something on his cloaks," he said thoughtfully, smirking at Draco.

"What's 'velo'?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I can't explain it. Maybe I'll show you what it is, instead, sometime," he said, remembering that Malfoy came from a wizarding family.

Draco picked up a couple of bottles of the Instant Hole Ink and handed them to the other two men. He let his fingers slide against Potter's briefly as he did. "See you later," he whispered.

Harry smiled a little and nodded, pausing to let his hand linger longer than it needed to. "Later," he murmured.

***

Draco whistled as he walked along the pavement, heading to the Italian restaurant where he was supposed to meet Potter that evening. It had been a good week. The Auror team had brought in two fugitives with the help of the creations of the Armoury. Now he was going out on his third date with Potter.

Harry managed to get out of the flat right after Ron had left to meet Hermione, Apparating to an alleyway that he knew was close to the restaurant where he was meeting Draco. After running a hand through his hair to make sure it wasn't that bad, which never did help, he left the alley and walked down to the entrance of the restaurant while looking around for his date.

Draco arrived early. He usually did. He hated being late for anything so he sat at the bar, sipping a glass of wine and watching the door.

Of course Harry didn't spot him until he stepped inside, smiling and walking over to sit down next to him. "I'm not late, am I?" he asked, leaning closer.

"Surprisingly, no," Draco answered with a smirk. Damn, but that smile was hot.

"It's not my fault you're always early," Harry commented, unable to stop himself from leaning closer and kissing Draco softly, that smirk of his always getting to him.

The kiss got to Draco, making him shiver from the soft press of lips. It was a Muggle restaurant and he didn't know how well they would take two men kissing in their bar, so he didn't grab Potter for the deep snog he would have preferred. Harry, he reminded himself. Potter at work, Harry when they were alone.

Harry hummed softly before he ended the kiss, nudging Draco's nose before pulling back completely. "Still want to have dinner with me?"

Draco flushed because he wanted more than dinner, but they hadn't gone past some really hot kissing and touching yet. "Dinner first?" he asked hopefully.

"Dinner first," Harry promised, knowing exactly what was on Draco's mind. He hoped for more, too.

They were seated at a nice table and ordered their food. Draco ordered seafood linguine and Harry had the spaghetti with meatballs. Draco also ordered a bottle of wine for them to share. He held a glass of wine and smiled as Harry sipped his.

"So how long do you think we'll be able to keep this to ourselves?" Harry asked curiously, an amused look on his face as he took another sip of the wine.

"I suppose it depends on how serious it gets, doesn't it?" Draco answered, watching for Harry's reaction to that.

"I suppose it does." Harry sat the glass down, looking closely at Draco as he reached across the table for his hand. "I'd like for it to be."

Draco's heart sped up. Years as rivals, then after the war a couple years as co-workers, and now this. It was nearly unbelievable to him. He wrapped his fingers around the other man's. "Yes," he whispered.

Harry smiled in relief and squeezed Draco's hand gently before pulling it back. If someone had told him years ago that he'd be even considering a relationship with Draco Malfoy, he would've laughed at them, but now he couldn't think of anything that he wanted more than this.

They talked about work, about Quidditch and the usual small talk, but Draco felt most of the conversation was in the way they looked at each other.

It wasn't long before Harry was finished with his food, even though it actually took him much longer than normal because of their conversation. He drank the rest of his wine and looked over at Draco once again, a smile playing on his lips. "Your place?" he asked, thinking about Ron being back by the time they got to his own flat.

Draco smiled, trying to hide just how excited those two words made him. It was his turn to pay, so he did and they got up to leave, both automatically reaching for the other man's hand.

Harry squeezed Draco's hand firmly as they walked out of the restaurant, letting the other man lead the way since they were going back to his place.

They made their way to an alley and Draco looked around quickly to see if anyone was looking. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and took the man on a Side-Along to the patio at the back of his flat.

Harry didn't back away out of Draco's grasp, stepping closer instead once they landed. He grinned and slid his arms around Draco as well, squeezing him gently.

"Mmm," Draco hummed, leaning in to kiss Harry.

Harry met him halfway, easily deepening the kiss after a minute. He had been waiting all night for this, humming in delight as the moment was finally here.

Now that was what Draco wanted, or at least a good start. He brought both hands up to cup Harry's cheeks, licking and sucking on the other man's lips.

Harry moaned softly and gripped Draco's hips tighter, pressing himself against him. "We should probably go inside," he whispered, breathing hard against the other man's lips.

Draco could hardly bear to stop long enough for that. His heart was beating fast and he nodded, opening the door and pulling Harry along with him inside his home. He hesitated then. "You ... want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I do want you, though," Harry murmured boldly, eyeing the man.

Such directness was arousing to Draco. "You're sure you can handle me?" the blond teased, stepping close again.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "But, oh, do you think you can handle me?" he asked in reply, smirking at him.

"I've always been able to take you," Draco replied with a grin.

Harry laughed softly and shook his head. "Correction, you've always tried to."

"Oh, so are you going to take me instead?" Draco challenged.

"Looks like I'll have to, doesn't it," Harry murmured, sliding his hands down over Draco's hips.

Draco leaned in to rub his lips against Harry's, fingers running up the other man's back, feeling the muscles there.

Harry couldn't wait much longer. He wrapped one arm around Draco's waist and turned the man towards a wall, pressing him against it as he kissed him yet again. "We can either go to the bedroom, or I'll fuck you right here. Your choice."

Draco felt the shiver race down his spine at the promise. "In there." He nodded toward the door on their right.

"Lead the way," Harry said huskily, taking a step back to let Draco move around towards the bedroom.

Draco took hold of Harry's hand and led him into the room. The space was decorated with a lighter tone than most wizarding homes. Draco pulled Harry to stand next to the plush looking bed with its cream-coloured bedspread.

Harry didn't care how the room looked, not with Draco there, wanting him. He gripped Draco's shoulders and gently pushed him back on the bed, crawling forward after him so that he was draped over Draco.

Draco gasped as Potter _pounced_ – really that had to be the word for it.

Harry grinned, leaning down to kiss the man hard, his hands moving up and into Draco's hair to grip it. He had held back long enough, having finally figured out that this could be just as serious as he wanted it.

Draco reached around and down, fingers finding and kneading Harry's arse as he kissed him. He could feel the other man's arousal pressed into his own through their trousers.

Harry moaned softly and thrust against Draco, wishing their clothes could just melt away. And then he remembered that he was a wizard and he could make clothes disappear that easily. He pulled back from the kiss briefly just to find his wand in the holster he kept up his sleeve and whispered the spell that would leave them naked.

Draco gasped. "Didn't know you knew that one," he whispered.

"Learn something new every day, don't you," Harry chuckled, thrusting against Draco again as he nudged the man's nose with his own.

Draco was too distracted by the feel of Harry's cock pressing into his hip. He had only felt it through trousers before. Freed, it felt much thicker.

"Ah ... I want you so bad," Harry whispered, turning his head to kiss along Draco's smooth jaw. He had always thought that everything about the other man seemed delicate and fragile, from his pale smooth skin, to his white blond hair. But he had learned that Draco was far from fragile, at least in this sense.

"And what you want, you usually get," Draco smirked, hands caressing the man's back.

"That's right," Harry whispered, kissing that smirk before he began to kiss down Draco's body, stopping to tease at his nipples.

"Oh, yes," Draco gasped, hand resting on the back of Harry's head. "Sensitive."

"Oh, really," Harry whispered, sucking one into his mouth while he reached to pinch the other in between two fingers. He pulled his mouth off and blew air onto the wet skin, smiling as it pebbled up.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Draco gasped, writhing under the treatment, his cock jumping against his belly.

Harry loved that he could make Draco moan and gasp like he was, with only a few simple touches. He moved to the next nipple and gave it the same treatment, wanting to hear Draco beg before he moved on.

Draco lay panting and moaning under that tongue. "More," he encouraged.

"More? What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, finally leaving his lover's nipples to kiss down the middle of his stomach, tongue dipping into his navel.

"You said you would take me," Draco whispered.

"I said I would, but I want to hear you ask for it," Harry replied, reaching for his wand as he nuzzled Draco's cock.

"Fuck, yes!" Draco groaned and his cock bobbed against Harry's face. "Suck me, then fuck me," he told him.

Harry grinned up at Draco, taking a moment to enjoy the look of pleasure on his face before he leaned down to suck the man's erection into his mouth. When Harry had first realized that he was gay, sucking cock was one of the first things he learned how to perfect. He found that he enjoyed it more than snogging. Just the fact that he was able to make someone lose control so easily aroused him. He liked the power he had.

Draco threw his hands out, grasping blindly and twisting them into the covers and, trembling, arched himself into Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned around his cock, sucking harder before he pulled off completely and roughly pushed Draco's legs open wider, pointing his wand at his entrance. He murmured a quick Lubrication Charm before he carefully, and as quickly as he dared, slid a finger inside, crooking it at the same time.

"Ohhhh, yesss!" Draco gasped, lifting both legs and holding them spread even wider for Harry.

Harry paused to watch Draco for a moment, the finger moving in and out slowly. "So fucking hot," he whispered, pressing a second one inside just to see the man's reaction.

Draco wasn't a virgin but it had been a while. "Yes, that's good," he told him.

Harry smiled softly and leaned down and over to kiss his lips gently. "Can't wait to fuck you," he said, twisting the fingers.

"Yes, I want you, want you inside me," Draco answered.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked after another few minutes of stretching him, a third finger easily sliding in as well.

Draco felt like he had been waiting a long time for this but understood what Potter was really asking. "Yes, now," he responded.

Harry reached for his wand and used it to whisper the spell again, pulling his fingers out so he could slick his own cock up properly. He moved up to position himself, pulling one of Draco's legs up to wrap it around his waist. He waited, looking down into the other man's eyes.

Draco looked into those bright green eyes as he felt the slick head of the other man's cock pressing gently against his entrance. "Harry, yes," he whispered.

"Draco," Harry whispered in reply, slowly beginning to press inside the man, his eyes fluttering closed against his will.

Draco wrapped his other leg around his lover, too, and gripped Harry's shoulders with both hands. He felt the slight burn with the pressure as the head of Potter's cock breached him, but he panted through it.

Harry made sure to take his time until he was completely inside of Draco, feeling that it had been a while since the blond had last done this. He let out the breath he was holding and rested his forehead on Draco's shoulder, waiting for him to adjust.

Draco rubbed his face against the side of Harry's. He body was spasming around the other man's flesh. "So thick," he gasped.

"Mm, tight," Harry replied, rotating his hips with a small moan.

"Ahhh," Draco gasped, "more, yes," He arched up against Harry.

Harry groaned before he began a slow rhythm of thrusting, panting softly with each movement.

Draco matched the rhythm, rocking with him and clutching Harry's back. He grunted softly with each thrust.

Harry wanted to keep it slow at first, wanting to drag out the sex as long as possible. It was just so good, almost perfect, to finally be able to be intimate with someone again.

"Kiss me," Draco whispered, one hand sliding up Harry's back and plunging fingers into the hair at the back of his head.

Harry gladly leaned back to press his lips against Draco's, deepening it as he began to thrust harder, groaning softly.

Draco sucked and nibbled on Harry's lips, moaning in pleasure with every slide of that thick cock inside him. His own cock bounced between their two bodies.

Harry grinned as he continued to move, his hips beginning to snap harder and faster. "Love fucking you," he whispered, sliding his fingers into Draco's soft hair again to tilt his head back to kiss him once more.

Draco thrust his tongue into the man's mouth, shifting his hips and shuddering now as Harry's cock began to pound into that sweet spot.

Harry leaned back to curl his fingers around the backs of Draco's knees and press them up against his chest, moving as fast as he could. "Mm, Draco, close," he whispered, his thrusts becoming erratic.

Draco slid his own hand between them, wrapping his fingers around his cock. Several strokes later he cried out, coming in spurts over his hand as his body tightened.

It was Draco tightening around him that triggered Harry's orgasm, his back arching as he came hard, moaning Draco's name.

It felt amazing, this moment, with Potter's cock spasming inside him and his legs tightening around the other man's hips, heels against his arse as he arched. Draco held Harry tight while they both shuddered.

Harry slowly melted as he came down from his high, kissing Draco everywhere he could reach. He took a few extra minutes to slowly pull out of him and roll over, wrapping his arms around Draco to pull him close immediately.

Draco pressed his face against Harry's hair and hummed contentedly. It had been as good as he had hoped.

"Tired?" Harry asked softly, snuggling as close as he could before reaching for a blanket to pull over them.

"A little," Draco admitted, enjoying lying there with the other man.

Harry smiled and nuzzled the other man, finding that he could definitely get used to this. "You won't mind if I spend the night then."

"No, I think that works well for me," Draco replied, delighted actually. He Summoned his wand and cast Cleaning Charms before settling down again.

"We'll figure out who will leave for work first in the morning," Harry chuckled, his eyes closed before he even finished speaking.

Draco watched his lover fall asleep, smiling and stroking his hair until he drifted off as well.

***

They were sitting on Potter's sofa, eating takeaway Chinese food. Weasley was apparently out for the evening and Draco was relaxed, chopsticks in hand and laughing as Harry told him about some of the incidents they had had while cleaning out Grimmauld Place during the war.

Harry laughed softly and continued to tell Draco about most of that summer before his fifth year. It was one of the best summers he had ever had, especially as Sirius had been there with him; even with the trial that had taken place that summer. "We used to go for walks in the evening," he said fondly, slouching in his chair as he thought about it. "We had to sneak out, of course, so he would change into a dog to make it easier, and I'd use my cloak."

"Change into a what?" Draco asked, arching his eyebrow and pausing with Chow Mein noodles dangling from the end of his chopsticks.

"A dog," Harry replied, grinning. "A huge dog, but still one."

"How did he do that?" Draco asked before bringing the noodles the rest of the way to his mouth.

"He was an Animagus," Harry said, remembering what he knew of how his father and his friends had learned the spell. He had assumed that one day he'd have an Animagus form of his own, but it really took a lot of concentration to manage to do it.

"I never knew he could do that," Draco said, already thinking. "I would love to do that. I wonder how difficult it is."

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking thoughtfully at the other man. "So, why don't we try it together?" he asked hopefully, smiling a little at him.

"Really?" Draco smiled, spearing a piece of meat and gesturing with it still in the chopsticks. "That sounds fun. What do you think you would be?"

Harry paused, tapping the fork against his lip. He hadn't really thought that much about it before. "Hmm, I don't know. Do you have an idea?"

"Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about this?" Draco pushed. "I think I would be something big and sleek ... and dangerous," the blond grinned. "Like a leopard."

"Hm, well, maybe a wolf for me," Harry said quietly, raising an eyebrow at Draco's thought. "A leopard? You?"

"You don't think so?" Draco challenged.

"Well, maybe it's because I can't really picture it now," Harry said, smirking at Draco before reaching over to tap the man's nose. "Maybe a bird." He was teasing him, the smile making it obvious.

"A bird?" Draco scoffed. "Maybe you would be a mouse?"

"Ha ha," Harry mumbled, rolling his eyes and poking Draco's nose again before pulling his hand back. "You're funny."

"Come closer and say that," Draco challenged with a grin, reaching to grab the front of Potter's shirt and pull him towards himself.

"What? That I pictured you as a bird, or that you're funny?" Harry asked, raising both eyebrows and grinning back at Draco. He reached for Draco's shirt as well, gripping the collar to pull him closer.

Draco brought his mouth to Potter's, licking soy sauce off his lips.

Harry laughed softly and licked his lips in return, leaning in closer to kiss him properly when he was done.

Draco set aside the chopsticks and plunged both hands into Harry's hair, tongue sliding along the inside of the man's lips.

Harry set his fork down as well, moving closer as he sucked gently on Draco's tongue. He gripped his shirt more tightly and moved to lie back on the couch, pulling Draco with him.

Draco moaned at the feeling of the other man's body under his, eagerly kissing him and rotating his own hips.

"Still think I'd be a good mouse?" Harry gasped against the man's lips, reaching to grip his hips so he could control the thrusting.

"Can I eat the mouse?" Draco teased, nipping Harry's chin.

Harry chuckled, running his one hand down Draco's back, gripping his arse. "I think you know the answer to that already," he hummed.

Draco pulled up Harry's shirt, leaning down to take a nipple into his mouth.

Harry moaned softly, his chest arching as his hand moved to grip Draco's hair. "More," he whispered.

"Greedy," Draco teased as he worked his way to the other nipple and one hand came down to cup Harry's arousal.

"Shut up," Harry groaned, rubbing against Draco's hand to get more friction.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who's going to suck your cock?" Draco asked, unbuttoning and pulling down the zipper of Harry's jeans.

"It's not stopping you, is it?" Harry asked in reply, lifting his hips so the other man could pull the jeans down.

Draco snorted. It was true. He pulled Harry's jeans and boxers down to his ankles, then leaned forward to nuzzle Harry's cock.

"You know what I think?" Harry asked, reaching to grip the base of his cock so he could rub the tip against Draco's lips. "I think you love to do this so much that nothing will stop you."

Draco didn't actually comment, sliding his mouth down Harry's cock instead.

"That's right," Harry sighed, letting his head fall back as his hand slipped away.

They heard a door slam and footsteps on the stairs below.

Harry's eyes flew open, reaching to carefully pull Draco off his cock. "I think Ron's home," he explained quickly, sitting up.

"Fuck," Draco snapped, rolling off the sofa. "Get your trousers back on."

Harry found them after a moment of searching, pulling the boxers and then trousers back on with a small hiss at the feeling of his arousal brushing against the cloth. He jumped up to fix them properly, looking over at the door every few moments, waiting.

Draco pulled a sofa pillow into his lap to cover his bulge and picked up his chopsticks as if he had still been eating Chow Mein instead of eating Harry just as Ron stumbled into the room.

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, reaching for another pillow to pull over his lap just as the man stepped inside. "Have fun?"

Ron scowled. "No," he huffed. "Hermione's mad because ..." he trailed off when he saw Draco.

"Draco's been helping me with something," Harry said quickly, trying to think of exactly what. "But what happened with Hermione?"

Ron shook his head, obviously not wanting to talk in front of Draco. "So, what are you doing?"

"Nothing that important, Ron," Harry said, and then taking a chance to get up. "I'll walk you out, Draco."

Draco reached for his jacket, holding it in front of himself to cover the problem and nodded. He waved at Weasley, but headed down the stairs with Harry.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured as soon as they were downstairs. He leaned over to kiss along Draco's cheek and then his lips.

Draco smiled, kissing him back briefly. "Sending me home without dessert," he teased.

"I won't forget it next time, promise," Harry said, smiling back. "I'll see you at work? We can talk more about this Animagus thing, too."

"I'll hold you to it," Draco promised, nodding and heading out the door.

Harry watched Draco go before turning to slowly head back upstairs, wondering what he was going to tell Ron. It would've been best to just tell the man about their relationship, but he knew Ron would explode.

Ron was flopped on the couch and had grabbed Harry's fork. He was eating the rest of the Beef in Black Bean Sauce.

Harry walked inside, rolling his eyes when he saw Ron eating. If he only knew what Draco Malfoy was doing on that couch just a short bit ago. "Hey, that wasn't yours," he said, sitting down next to him and reaching for one of the containers. "Going to tell me about what happened with Hermione?"

Ron harrumphed around a bite of beef, rolling his eyes. He swallowed. "We had another fight," he admitted. "And what the fuck was Malfoy doing here?"

"Another fight?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's question. "I thought things were okay."

"It's the whole wedding thing," Ron admitted. "It's driving me spare. What do I care what colour the flowers are?"

"She just wants your opinion," Harry said, shrugging. "Just bear with it."

"But I don't have a bloody opinion on flowers! Why do I have to have one? Why does she think it means I don't care about her if I don't care about the damn flowers?" Ron ranted, sauce from the food dripping as he gestured with it.

Harry wanted to smile, glad that he had managed to get Ron to completely forget what he had asked before about Draco, but he didn't, instead reaching over to pat Ron's shoulder. "You know how Hermione wants everything perfect. Just agree with her, and everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Ron muttered, tossing aside the empty carton and stabbing the last egg roll with his fork.


	2. Chapter 2

  
It had been a good, but stressful, week at work. Harry and Ron's team had brought in a small group of Neo-Death Eaters – mostly young wizards who were stupid enough to think that being a Death Eater would be cool. Draco had his part in it, too, since the Sticky Shoes he had invented had allowed the Aurors to walk up the outside of the building and catch the group in the middle of a meeting.

Harry walked into Draco's office at the end of the day, grinning from ear to ear. It was finally Friday, which meant a bit of time off and that meant more time with Draco. He made sure Ron wasn't around before he closed the door. "So, got any plans?" he asked Draco, moving to sit down on the edge of the desk.

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Oh, I can think of plenty I would like to do ... to you," he drawled.

"Really," Harry said, pretending to sound surprised. "Well, I'd like to know what's on your mind."

The blond smirked. "Oh, I believe you will have to let me show you if you really want to know," he purred.

"Well, in that case ... tonight?" Harry asked hopefully. "Your place?"

"You bring dinner; I'll take care of dessert," Draco promised, eyes caressing the other man even though, at work, he didn't dare touch him.

Harry had to really stop himself from crawling over the table and pulling his lover into a kiss. "It's a date," he murmured, slowly getting up and brushing his trousers off.

Draco watched those hands with envy, his own fingers curling into his palms. "See you then," he answered and watched Harry's arse with barely concealed lust as the man left the room.

Harry glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, waving. "See you."

***

Draco actually managed to go home a bit early so he could have things ready when Harry got there. He hoped the other man would enjoy his plans. It was a bit kinkier than what they had done so far.

Harry walked up to Draco's flat carrying a few containers of Italian food that he knew the other man enjoyed. He had only visited Draco's flat a couple times and he knew that it was nice, much better than the one he and Ron shared. It was neater and more tastefully decorated. Not that it wasn't expected from a Malfoy. He knocked on the door and then turned to lean against it, hoping the man was close enough to hear it. He couldn't wait to see what Draco had in store for the two of them tonight. There was just something about the way he said that Harry would just have to see. That mysterious part of him always drove Harry wild, and it had been so hard not to jump Draco earlier at work.

Draco opened the door, grinning at the eager looking man on his step.

"Hey," Harry said, leaning in to give Draco a small kiss on the lips. "I'm here."

Draco pulled him into the flat, wrapping his arms about him and leaning forward to kiss him.

Harry smiled and leaned up, wrapping his free arm around Draco's neck. "Missed me?"

"Missed this," Draco said, nipping at the man's lips.

"Mm, me too," Harry murmured, smiling before he leaned back. "I brought dinner like you said."

"What did you bring me?" Draco asked, leading the man to his dining room.

Harry shrugged and followed. "Nothing really special. Just spaghetti. But with that really good pasta sauce we had before."

They sat together and ate, talking about things at work and then about their Animagus project. They decided to work on it more the next day. "But tonight I have other plans for you."

"As you've told me," Harry said, setting down his fork and wiping off his mouth. "Dessert, as you called it."

Draco grinned and took Harry's hand, leading him to the door of his bedroom. "Trust me?" he asked.

Harry tilted his head curiously before he slowly nodded. "I trust you," he answered, wondering when he started to.

Draco grinned and held up a band of cloth. "Put this on."

Harry took the cloth, blinking and holding it up. "A blindfold?" he finally asked, looking a little confused.

"I thought you liked taking chances?" Draco teased.

"I do," Harry murmured, and then slipped his glasses off, folding them and holding them out for Draco to take before laying the cloth over his eyes and tying it behind his head.

Draco tucked the glasses into a pocket and took Harry's hand, leading him into his bedroom. He drew him over to stand beside the bed and then began to slowly strip him, kissing and stroking his lover's skin as he did.

It was strange not being able to see what the other man was doing. Harry couldn't see when he was going to be kissed or touched, so each was a surprise, arousing him within moments. He reached out to touch Draco in return, but didn't lean in closer to kiss him, afraid he'd miss his lips.

Draco stood back, admiring the naked man for a moment. Then gently pushed him back. "Lie on the bed," he told him.

Harry reached back to feel the edge of the bed before he sat down and then lay back slowly.

Draco stripped his own clothes quickly. "Spread your arms and legs," he said.

"When are you going to tell me what you're planning?" Harry asked then, spreading his legs and then his arms. He knew he trusted Draco, but he had to admit that this put him a little on edge.

Draco climbed onto the bed, leaning over to kiss Harry again. In a low seductive voice, he spoke into Harry's ear. "I intend to tie you to this bed and then pleasure you until you beg for release."

Harry breathed in sharply when he heard the words, swallowing hard. He slowly let it out and then nodded eagerly, his hips rising. "Don't let me stop you ...."

"I won't," Draco promised, reaching up and securing Harry's wrists to the leather cuffs he had attached with chains to the bedposts.

Harry tested the strength of the cuffs almost immediately, tugging at them a few times.

Draco moved down and secured Harry's ankles with cuffs as well. "Now I have you at my mercy, Potter," he drawled, thinking it sounded like something he would have said back in school.

Harry laughed slightly, hoping the other man didn't catch the hint of nervousness in it. "First time for everything," he mumbled. "Enjoy it while it lasts."

"I am hoping you will enjoy it," Draco said. He picked up a feather and used it to tease Harry's right nipple.

Harry grinned and then laughed softly. It took him a moment to figure out that Draco was running a feather over him, which at first tickled, and it still did, but it was also beginning to feel good, his nipple hardening.

Draco teased both nipples until they were hard and then worked it down Harry's body to his cock, running the feather along the shaft.

Harry began to moan in both anticipation and arousal, never too sure of what Draco's next move would be. So far he was definitely enjoying it, even though he had only been teased with a feather.

The blond smiled, his own cock twitching in anticipation. He reached for the jar beside the bed. It contained a feather applicator and honey dust. He returned to teasing his lover, coating his nipples, cock and balls in the stuff.

Harry could feel something being brushed on him, but he couldn't stop Draco to ask him, his hips lifting and rolling to try and get more. It felt like he was being brushed with more than one feather this time.

"Do you like that?" Draco asked, feathered toy caressing Harry's balls now.

Harry nodded as he gasped, his hands clenching into fists. "More ...."

"Tell me what you want," Draco encouraged, eager himself but wanting this to be all about Harry.

"Anything, just more," Harry replied quickly and a little desperately, not wanting Draco to stop now.

"Anything?" Draco asked. He used the bundle of feathers to coat his own cock, too.

"Anything, Draco," Harry repeated, tugging on the cuffs now.

Draco moved up and crouched over Harry's face, rubbing the head of his prick against the man's lips. "Lick it," he whispered.

Harry leaned up the best he could, parting his lips and licking at the tip of Draco's cock, surprised when he tasted something out of the ordinary. He leaned back and licked his lips, tasting more of it. "Honey?" he asked curiously, enjoying the taste.

Draco laughed in delight. "I did promise you dessert," he told him. "Honey dust."

"You did," Harry said, laughing before he leaned up to find Draco's cock again, licking away more of the sweet dust.

"Mmm," Draco hummed. "That's good."

Harry smiled and continued to lick for a few minutes before he leaned up further to pull more of him into his mouth. It was beginning to put a little strain on his shoulders, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle just yet.

Draco knelt there, watching while Harry sucked him. It felt so very good. He was still a bit in awe that the two of them were together. He kept the position until he was very wet and hard and ready to move before he came too soon. "Now it's my turn," he said.

Harry let himself lay back on the bed and licked his lips, the taste of the honey lingering. "Good," he murmured, waiting for his next move.

Draco chuckled at the smug tone of the other man, moving down to lick the honey dust from Harry's nipples.

Harry was expecting Draco to do a little more than this, his hips rolling once again. "Draco ...."

Draco hummed around the flesh in his mouth.

"Stop teasing," Harry finally moaned, needing more.

Draco lifted his head, blowing on the wet nipple he had just been sucking. "You in a hurry?" he chided. "Tell me what you want, then."

"You know bloody well what I want!" Harry exclaimed, scowling in frustration.

This was fun, Draco decided as he licked lower, cleaning the dust from Harry's belly as he went. "So now for my big sweet," he declared when he reached Harry's cock.

"Get on with it," Harry insisted.

Draco grinned. "Pushy bottom," he said before using his tongue to lick a long stripe up the underside of the other man's cock.

"Shut up," Harry managed to whisper, a small shudder going up his spine.

"Oh, but I think you want my mouth open, don't you," Draco purred, continuing the long licks along the shaft.

"Yeah, don't stop," Harry groaned, lifting his hips. "Suck me ...."

That made Draco's body shiver in delight. Harry Potter begging him for it was just what he wanted. "Yes," he answered and licked the sticky crown, swirling his tongue.

Harry moaned loudly in relief, wishing he could reach to slide his fingers into Draco's soft hair. "That's good," he murmured, trying to thrust up into his mouth.

"Keep talking, tell me what to do," Draco told him, the tip of his tongue licking the slit on top of Harry's cock.

"Take more inside your mouth," Harry said immediately, biting his lip.

Draco slid his mouth over the head, sucking lightly.

"Suck harder," Harry whimpered, feeling his toes curl.

"Mmm," Draco agreed, sucking and licking enthusiastically now, bobbing his head to take more inside.

"Yes," Harry hissed softly, thrusting as much as he could up into Draco's mouth. Now that things were going his way, he was liking this a lot more; even if he couldn't touch Draco like he wanted.

Draco lost himself in honey-flavoured cock and the sounds of his lover.

Harry's hips had started to tremble, his moans increasing until he had to bite down on his lip again to quiet himself. "I'm close," he mumbled, as he continued panting hard.

Draco drew back, no longer touching the blindfolded and tied man whose cock bobbed as if to demand more.

"That doesn't mean stop!" Harry cried out, lifting his head to look down at where he knew Draco was. "Come on!"

Draco reached for his own wand then, bending his knee to position the tip of his wand at his own entrance and casting both Stretching and Lube Charms.

Harry was waiting for Draco to continue, only feeling the man move, but not reply. "Draco?" he asked. "Please don't stop now ...."

Draco straddled Harry's hips then. "No, not stopping," he answered. "Just changing positions."

Harry didn't feel Draco's fingers anywhere near him, so he assumed he would be the one fucking. Which was perfectly fine with him. "Gonna ride me?" he asked, relaxing back again with a smirk.

"Yes, tell me to and I will," Draco answered, reaching back to wrap long fingers around the man's cock and scooting back far enough to position it at his entrance.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," Harry ordered without hesitation, imagining the look Draco would get on his face once he heard the words. He would probably smirk and his cheeks would colour just a bit.

Harry would have been pleased to see just that and Draco trembled, rubbing the head of the man's cock against his hole. "Yes," he said. "Do you want to see me?"

"Yes, of course I do," Harry replied, hissing softly when he was teased once again. "I want to hold your hips, not to control you, but to feel just how much effort you're putting into this all for me."

Draco's wand was nearby and he took it, using it to release all the bindings.

It took Harry a short moment to realize that he was freed, but once he did he reached up to pull the blindfold away, blinking at sudden light. Draco's shape was blurry above him, but suddenly that didn't matter as he sat up and reached to cup the man's face in his hands, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Draco gasped, sliding down onto Harry's cock even as the man's tongue slid into his mouth.

Harry moaned into Draco's mouth, his hands moving down and holding the man's hips just like he said he wanted to. "Fuck yourself," he whispered against his lips.

Every time Harry spoke like that, Draco could nearly come just from the heat it sparked inside him. "Oh, yes, fucking myself on your cock," he gasped, rocking up and back now, feeling the burn and pleasure of flesh in flesh.

Harry's eyes slid shut as he kissed down along the side of Draco's face and neck. "Yes, Draco," he encouraged, burying his face in his neck, his hands tightening around the man's hips. He was still holding back, wanting Draco to feel like he was in control.

"Yes, more, yes," Draco growled, his own cock bouncing against Harry's belly as he worked his hips.

Harry kissed and nipped at the skin, sucking on it hard enough to leave a mark of his own. He usually didn't go that far, knowing that leaving visible marks would lead to questions being asked at work, but right now he didn't care. He felt he needed to claim Draco as his, and if this was the only way to do it, then so be it. He reached to wrap his fingers around Draco's cock, stroking him as the man continued to move, his own hips beginning to thrust up.

"Yes, ohhhh," Draco cried out, loving every touch, every nip of his flesh and most certainly, every thrust. His head spun with the pleasure of it as he got closer to his orgasm.

Harry's hand sped up along with his hips, thrusting up hard with each one of Draco's movements. "So close," he gasped, using the hand that was gripping Draco's hip to pull him down faster as well, unable to control himself. "Come with me!"

Draco groaned as he thrust himself down, impaling himself as far onto Harry as he could, coming in long spurts between them.

It was the mixture of Draco's final groan and his thrust that triggered Harry's orgasm. His arms tightened around Draco before he lay back on the bed, still shuddering.

Draco collapsed atop him, face pressed to Harry's shoulder as he tried to catch his breath, body shuddering in the aftermath.

Harry sighed in satisfaction, just holding Draco as close as possible. His skin felt sticky from the mixture of honey dust and sweat, but he didn't seem to care about it at all. "That was fun," he finally whispered, running his hand up and down Draco's back.

 _Fun_ did not even begin to cover it. Draco sighed contentedly. He moved up so that he could let the other man slide from his body.

"I'll assume that was you agreeing with me," Harry murmured, chuckling softly.

"Do you always top from the bottom?" Draco asked, smirking as he lay down beside him.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question, blushing just a little. "I don't think I had much of a choice in this case?"

Draco laughed at that. "So next time, you tie me up," he suggested.

"Next time," Harry replied, smiling at him. He had never tried something as bold as this before, but it made him curious now. "It surprised me that you still wanted me to be in control, though."

Draco flushed, looking down for a minute. "I ... I enjoy it when you ... tell me," he admitted.

"That much was obvious," Harry said, looking amused as he reached to tilt Draco's head up again.

Draco looked into those green eyes and swore that alone made him aroused again. "Does that ... bother you?"

"Course it doesn't bother me," Harry said, sliding an arm around Draco's waist. "If it did, do you think I'd still be this interested in you?"

"Why are you interested in me?" Draco asked, not able to control a second blush at the question.

"Hm," Harry hummed and then Summoned his wand, waving it to clean up the mess on them first. Then he Summoned his glasses and slipped them on, staring at Draco. "Well. You're unpredictable, for one."

Draco smiled at both the way Harry took charge even then and at his words. "And?"

"You're gorgeous," Harry added, grinning. "That's all that should matter, right?" He was joking, but this really was a loaded question. He had to think hard about it.

Draco was hoping for more and kicked himself mentally for it. If this was just a fling for Potter, he shouldn't get his hopes up.

Harry could tell that wasn't what Draco was looking for, so he continued, leaning in closer as he spoke again, "And ... at some moments, I can just ... I can see you and I together. For years to come. I might be being a little too optimistic, but ...." He swallowed and blushed, taking a deep breath. "Is it strange to have memorised your little quirks by now?"

Draco smiled, almost shyly then, his heart speeding up at the implications. "My quirks?" he whispered.

"Yeah. Those little things you do. Like when we're eating out, you almost always wipe your mouth with the napkin after your third bite. You smirk and blush whenever I say something that you like. Your nose scrunches up just a little and your cheeks almost completely flush when you're close to coming. The only other time your nose scrunches up like that is when you hear or see something disgusting. But it's usually not done exactly the same way," Harry said slowly, watching the man for his reaction. He was trained to be very observant, so he could always say he couldn't help it.

The flush then must have been brilliant, Draco thought. Harry's words brought him as much pleasure now as his body had before. He was shocked and delighted. He was so overwhelmed he didn't know what to say to that so he leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry kissed Draco back softly, reaching up to cup the other man's cheek. "I think that means you're happy."

Draco nodded, pressing his forehead to Harry's and closing his eyes. "Yes," he whispered, "very."

***

Draco and Harry starting spending more time together but were careful to usually pick nights when Ron was spending time with Hermione. Ron knew that Harry had become friends with Draco but still didn't know it was more than that.

And they were still working secretly on perfecting the Animagus Spell. Draco had had a near success the last time when the hair on his body had grown thicker. He had worried he would have to shave the white-blond fur but a _Finite Incantatem_ had sent it away, although not before Harry had tried petting it.

Now they were at Harry and Ron's flat, pizza box empty and trying again to change into animals.

Harry leaned back into the sofa, his feet on top of the coffee table. Figuring out how to change into an animal was definitely just as hard as he thought it would be, but it was fun. Especially since he got to spend more time with Draco.

"Okay," he said, tapping his wand against his chin. He looked up at Draco, smirking. "Try again?"

"If I end up with fur that won't go away, it's your fault," Draco smirked and stood in the centre of the room, wand ready.

"Sure, I'd help you shave every day," Harry said, grinning at him. "Go on and do it again."

Draco snorted at the image of Harry shaving him and thought he was a real pervert that he found it vaguely erotic to think about. He had to push the thought away to try to focus on the spell. He closed his eyes, took several deep breaths and then cast the spell. He felt the tingling in his skin again and then, to his surprise, a kind of spinning and stretching as he changed.

Harry jumped up when Draco actually began to shift, never having seen him go past growing hair. "Draco," he whispered, stepping around the table to get a closer look.

Draco looked up and then jumped – literally – when he found Potter seemed huge and looming over him. He was on all fours and when he looked down he could see his "hands" were now white paws. What was he? Was he a leopard? He didn't _feel_ like one.

Harry got down onto his knees and blinked a few times. No, his eyes were not deceiving him, Draco was definitely far from a leopard. He snorted before he burst out laughing, falling back on his arse. A rabbit. Draco Malfoy was a white rabbit!

Draco hopped around in agitation. He couldn't see what he looked like and Potter was laughing. He sounded very loud.

Harry sat back after a few minutes, trying to calm himself down, but once he saw Draco hopping around he burst out laughing again. "Come here, bunny!" he managed to say in between his giggles, holding his arms out for Draco.

Draco felt his nose wrinkle up and twitch, whiskers with it. He could understand what Potter was saying. Bunny? No, not him. He was not a rabbit!

Harry could tell what Draco was doing, even as a rabbit. It was adorable. "Yes, you're a rabbit," he said, crawling over and reaching out to pick him up carefully.

Large hands reached for him and Draco trembled. His eyes grew wide and his ears – yes, oh, Gods, his ears twitched.

"Aww, you know I won't hurt you," Harry murmured, sitting back and setting Draco down in his lap. He began to pet him, scratching Draco behind his ears, the amused smile still on his face. "So, not exactly a leopard, but I suppose this'll do."

Oh, the petting felt so good! And the scratching, and oh, yes, there! Draco felt the length of his ears as Harry's fingers slid over them. And his bottom wriggled in delight.

Harry chuckled and laid back on the floor, resting Draco on his chest as he continued to pet him. "Hm, I could get used to this," he murmured, looking up at him.

Draco relaxed into the other man's touch, the feeling of those fingers stroking his fur similar to that when Harry played with his hair – but everywhere! He was relaxed and feeling amazingly content when he heard a sound, his long ears standing up and moving to catch the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

"You hear something? Well, of course you could." Harry ran his fingers back up Draco's hair as he sat up a little, looking over at the door. He heard the next footstep and knew it had to be Ron. There was no way he'd be able to get Draco out of here before he came inside, so he grabbed the man's wand and slid it up his sleeve to hide it.

Draco hopped off of Harry's lap and further away from the door.

Ron opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hey, mate! What's up?"

Harry watched Draco hop away before he got up, grinning when he saw Ron. "Hey, nothing's going on, just sitting around." He shrugged and glanced around, hoping there wasn't any clue that someone else was here.

"What's that?" Ron asked.

"What's what?" Harry asked, playing dumb.

"You had pizza and didn't leave me any?' the ginger-haired man asked, opening the box to look inside.

"Ah, sorry, mate," Harry said, patting his stomach. He had to remember that Ron always did get distracted with food first. "I was so hungry. I could get more."

"You never eat this much on your own," Ron said, frowning. "Don't tell me Malfoy was here again. What's with that? You two seem awfully chummy these days."

Harry shrugged, forcing himself not to glance around the room for the rabbit that was his boyfriend. "He's a good friend," he said, not sure of what else to say.

"Hey, I know he changed sides and all, but really," Ron complained, falling back onto the sofa. "It's not like he isn't still a total prat."

Harry frowned and reached for the pizza box, picking it up to take it out to the garbage. "But that's a part of who he is," he said, curiously glancing around as he walked.

Draco was under the coffee table, peeking out and, of course, listening in on the conversation.

"So he makes things, and yeah, he's kind of clever at that," Ron said grudgingly. "But he's still arrogant and smug and always yanking our chain."

"I've gotten used to it," Harry said, smiling a little when he saw Draco. "It's not so hard to once you get to really know him."

Ron frowned and then his eyes fell on the white rabbit. "What is that?" he asked, eyes wide.

Harry bit his lip, easily figuring out what the man was looking at. "Well, that's obvious, Ron. It's a rabbit."

Ron made a confused face. "Why is there a rabbit in our front room?" he asked as he leaned over and reached for him.

Draco squeaked and hopped backwards, thumping into the underside of the coffee table as he did. He wasn't used to how strong his back legs were.

Harry winced and got down on his knees in front of the table, reaching to pick Draco up before Ron could get to him. "I've always wanted a rabbit, didn't you know that?" he lied, rubbing where Draco hit his head.

Draco lifted his head into Harry's fingers and regarded Weasley suspiciously. The man seemed very big at the moment.

"Since when? And won't he crap on the floor and stuff?" Ron asked.

"No, he's well trained," Harry assured Ron, smirking slightly. "Isn't that right?" He nudged his nose against Draco's before he could stop himself.

Draco wiggled his own nose and his bottom at the same time.

Ron reached over to pet him and Draco nipped his fingers. "Bloody beast," Weasley complained.

"You'll just have to get used to him," Harry said, grinning.

"The little bugger bit me," Ron continued to complain, sucking on his injured finger.

Draco wriggled and then hopped out of Harry's hands to the floor.

"Oh, you've had worse happen to you," Harry huffed, rolling his eyes as he glanced at Ron's finger. He didn't reach to pick Draco up again when he hopped out of his hands, letting him go.

"I think that thing hates me," Ron grumbled. He looked warily down at the rabbit. "Do that again and I'll have rabbit mittens for winter."

"No, you will not," Harry said seriously, glaring at Ron. That was his boyfriend he was talking about!

The rabbit hopped over to Ron and peed on his shoes.

Ron yelped and tried to kick Draco.

Harry wasn't sure of what Draco was doing at first, but once he realized it he quickly reached out for him and pulled him out of the way before Ron could hurt him. "Dra ... Drury!" Harry quickly said, tapping the rabbit on the nose.

Ron was shouting curses and kicking his shoes off.

Draco squeaked at the painful hit to his sensitive nose. He glared at Potter, tempted to bite him, too.

"Bad rabbit," Harry said, looking down at Draco. There was a small hint of a smile on his lips, but he didn't let it stay there too long.

"Oh, Ron, calm down! Are you a wizard or what?" Harry got his wand and whispered a quick cleaning spell, tidying up the floor and Ron's shoes. "There!"

Ron huffed. "It stays in your room then."

"Fine with me," Harry replied, gently rubbing his thumb over Draco's nose now in apology.

Draco relaxed into that touch again, rubbing eagerly back.

Harry petted him for a few more minutes before he moved to get up, still holding Draco close. "I'm going to head off to bed now. Talk to you tomorrow, Ron," he said, walking off to his room and stepping inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it, pulling his wand out to murmur a Silencing Charm so that he wouldn't be heard.

Draco was pleased, smirking even in rabbit form. He'd never got to spend the night at Harry's flat with him before.

"You really shouldn't do that again, next time," Harry started to say, setting Draco down on his bed. "It was funny, yes, but I might not be able to stop him then."

Draco couldn't say anything so he didn't, just twitching his nose and looking up at Harry. He had enjoyed that. Now he wanted to be petted again.

Harry sighed and undressed, sitting down next to him on the bed with only his boxers on. He set their wands on the side table and then laid back on the bed, pulling Draco closer. "But you're just too adorable for me to stay mad at," he said, reaching over to pet him again.

Draco hopped onto Harry's chest and wriggled under his hand again. He perched there, enjoying the caresses until he found himself oddly aroused. Well, being aroused by Harry's touch wasn't odd, but being a rabbit while being aroused – that was.

Harry was oblivious to how this was affecting Draco. He did find it strange that he was petting a rabbit in bed, but then he'd just think that this was his Draco. "It's so soft," he whispered, closing his eyes.

Draco began to wriggle his bottom more, rubbing his arousal against the man's body underneath him.

Harry opened his eyes when he felt Draco moving, lifting him up above himself curiously. "What are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head, even though he knew Draco couldn't reply.

Draco dangled – literally – legs kicking in the air and little pink cock jutting from his fur.

Harry looked down when he kicked, his eyebrows furrowing when he noticed the pink prick in between all the white fur. He stared and then blushed, resting Draco down on his chest again. "You ... uh, change back."

Draco huffed and then concentrated. Nothing happened. He was still a rabbit.

Harry waited, his eyes widening when Draco didn't change back immediately. "You do want to change back, right?" he asked, picking him up and setting him down on the bed.

Draco hopped in a little circle – kind of a rabbit equivalent of pacing. He tried to focus again, imagining his normal self. He was very distracted by his current arousal.

Harry bit his lip nervously, just wanting to know that he could change back, and that he wouldn't have a rabbit as a lover for the rest of his life. He shook his head, not even wanting to think about how that would work. "Do you need some kind of motivation?"

Draco nodded, ears standing up.

"Okay, for one, I don't want to fuck or be fucked by a rabbit," Harry said, getting that out in the open. He wasn't even sure how it would happen, but again, he was forcing himself not to think about that. "I prefer you, the real you. How's that?"

Draco thumped his back feet in annoyance. He didn't know how this worked. They had been so focused on getting the spell to work, they hadn't thought a lot about how to stop it.

"I'm sure it won't be so hard once you get it," Harry encouraged, reaching to pet Draco again. "Think you can fall asleep like this?"

Draco shivered at that touch, but lay his chin on his paws in resignation. He was a damn horny little rabbit and couldn't do a thing about it.

Harry continued to pet him, realising that this probably wasn't helping him with his little "problem" but he really couldn't help it. It made him feel bad, though. "Close your eyes and just relax," he whispered, pulling his hand away so he couldn't he distracted.

Draco's ears drooped. Harry was mostly naked, wanting him and they were alone. And Draco was horribly frustrated.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, reaching to pick up one of his ears.

Draco shivered at the touch and scooted closer, pressing against Harry's side and closing his eyes.

"Just get some sleep, Draco," Harry murmured, reaching for the blanket. He was glad he had locked the door, so Ron wouldn't be able to walk in on him sleeping with a rabbit. "You'll be back by the time we wake up."

***

In the morning, Draco woke to find Potter was right. He was himself again. His body curled against his lover's, face pressed into his chest. As a rabbit, Potter had smelled even better to him than he normally did – which was amazing to begin with. Now that sense of smell seemed to linger as he nuzzled Harry.

Harry woke up with a yawn, surprised when he felt someone nuzzling him. He blinked and turned over, looking surprised when he saw Draco. They had only ever slept together in the other man's bed, so this was a change. "All human again, I see," he murmured.

Draco blushed, rolling his eyes. "Yes," he said, "though I can't believe I turned into a bloody rabbit."

"Why was that?" Harry asked, looking amused. "I mean, really, leopard ... rabbit. Not exactly the same."

"Git," Draco complained, shaking his head. "You'd better not tell a soul."

"Well, technically Ron knows," Harry said, laughing. "And brilliant thing you did yesterday, pissing on his shoes."

Draco grinned at that. "Loved that part myself," he agreed. "I can't believe he is still such an arse about me."

"He's Ron," Harry said, as if that was the answer to it all. "Should've been here when I told him Ginny and I were through. And then when I told him I fancied blokes. He overreacts, but he gets over it. Eventually."

Draco didn't look forward to how Ron would "overreact" when he found out about Harry and himself. Right now, he pushed that thought away. "One thing was the same as a rabbit as now," Draco whispered, pressing his body against Harry's to show him.

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, reaching to run a hand down Draco's spine. "I felt sorry that I couldn't help you yesterday, but trust me. It was for our own good."

"How is that?" Draco asked, rubbing his, now thankfully much larger, arousal against Harry's hip.

"You were a rabbit," Harry said simply, reaching to push down his own shorts. "Just would've been weird."

Draco smirked, leaning to nip his lover's chin. "I thought you liked weird," he whispered.

"We all have our limits," Harry murmured, turning to kiss him properly. "Undress."

Draco grinned and quickly did as Harry told him, his cock bouncing against his belly as he lay back.

"I prefer your cock, anyway," Harry said, moving down Draco's body to easily suck him into his mouth. He thought of it like an apology for not going on the night before.

"Mmm," Draco responded, fingers plunging into the thick dark hair of his lover. "Yes, that's good."

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking him off, his head bobbing slowly.

Draco lay back, delighting in Harry's hot wet mouth on him. Eyes closed, he sighed and gasped and pulled gently on his lover's hair.

It amused Harry to think that Ron was just in the next room, unable to hear what was happening. He opened his eyes and sucked harder, wanting Draco to make louder noises, almost wishing his best friend could hear. Sure he'd be flustered and mad, but at least he'd know who owned Malfoy.

"Yes, oh, yes," Draco gasped. Then he was coming, groaning as his balls tightened and his body shuddered.

Harry swallowed and moved up before Draco had even finished shuddering, pressing his lips against the man's. "Mm, wanted to do that since yesterday," he murmured.

Draco licked those still slick lips of his lover, humming in delight. He reached between them, fingers wrapping around Harry's shaft. "Now what do you want?" he whispered, spreading his legs invitingly.

Despite wanting to fuck Draco into the sheets, Harry held back, knowing that it was only a matter of time before Ron woke up and went about waking Harry up. "Suck me off for now," he whispered in reply, running his fingers over Draco's lips. He moved up so that he was straddling Draco's chest, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

Draco smirked, body shivering from the desire he felt for that hot man kneeling on top of him. He kept his eyes on Potter's face as he wrapped fingers around him and licked the crown of his cock.

"Mm, more," Harry said quietly, shuffling up to try and slip more of his cock into Draco's mouth.

The angle was awkward but the view was hot and Draco did his best to lick and suck, hands coming up to squeeze Harry's arse as he did.

Harry reached to grip Draco's hair, his eyes sliding shut as he leaned over him. His hips began to thrust gently, but not enough to choke him. "Yes, that's perfect," he gasped.

Draco loved it when Harry praised him and it spurred him to do more, humming happily as he sucked.

Harry only had to thrust a few more times before he was coming, groaning loudly and going still. He thought he almost slipped back into Draco's throat, and that only made him shudder harder.

Draco swallowed, and kept his mouth working even if the angle made it hard to get it all and some leaked out the corners of his mouth and down his cheeks.

Harry slowly pulled back, looking down at Draco and licking his lips. "That's a nice look on you," he commented softly, reaching to catch a bit of the come on his thumb before offering it to Draco.

"You on me," Draco answered breathlessly, sucking Harry's thumb into his mouth then.

"How it should be," Harry murmured, wiping the rest off of his face and giving it to him the same way until he was clean.

Draco caressed Harry's arse and thighs as the man knelt atop him. He licked his lips as Harry pulled his thumb from his mouth again.

Harry moved back, sitting down on Draco's thighs. "So. Now that we're awake ... hungry?"

Draco chuckled. "I just ate."


	3. Chapter 3

It was another crazy week and they hadn't been able to work on the Animagus Spell since. Now they had had dinner – Draco had cooked pomegranate chicken with rice – and they were in the sitting room talking.

"I think I'm ready to try that spell again," Harry said, smiling over at Draco. "On myself. We know you're the bunny. Now I want to show you how it's really done."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Git," he huffed. "Serve you right if you turn into a slug."

Harry stuck his tongue out at him before he stood up, pulling out his wand. "Wish me good luck. For real."

"Better, I'll kiss you for luck," the blond offered.

"Come here," Harry said, beckoning him closer.

Draco stood and sauntered to his lover, eyes glittering with both desire and amusement.

"You just can't help but listen to me," Harry murmured, gripping Draco's shirt and pulling him closer. "If only you were like this in school ...."

Draco shivered in delight. "Oh, if you had done the things you do to me now, I might have been," he purred.

"If only I had known," Harry said, leaning in to kiss him softly.

Draco knew it would have been a hell of a lot more complicated than that, but happily surrendered to him now. He hummed into the kiss.

"Okay, I think that's enough luck." Harry grinned and took a step back, taking a deep breath. He waved at Draco before he raised his wand, pointing at himself and whispering the spell. At first he didn't think anything was happening, and then he felt the tingling, his body beginning to shift.

Draco watched curiously as Harry transformed, shrinking and shifting. When it was complete, a cat stood there with black silky fur and big green eyes blinking up at him.

Harry slowly blinked and wrinkled his nose. He definitely didn't feel like a wolf. But he wasn't sure what he was just yet.

Draco laughed in delight, dropping to the floor and reaching for the "animal" that was his lover. "You are a cat, Potter," he told him.

Harry growled when he was picked up, his tail twitching in agitation. He wasn't supposed to be a cat!

Draco held the cat up until he was nose to nose with him, grinning. "Awww, pretty kitty doesn't like that?" he cooed.

Harry growled again and hissed before he realised what he was doing, wriggling to get out of Draco's hands.

Draco let go, watching the cat's hackles rise and his tail lash. The blond lay down on his belly, so his face was the same level as the cat's. He remembered how intimidating Potter had looked to him when he was a rabbit and he thought this might calm him down.

Once Draco moved down to his eye level, Harry no longer felt the need to run away from him. He was still frustrated, but at least he was a cat and not a slug like Draco had said. He moved closer to him and had the strangest urge to rub the side of his face against Draco's cheek, so he did, humming softly.

Draco thrilled at the soft fur and the purr. He reached to run his hand down the cat's back, from head to tip of tail.

Harry felt his back arch up, his humming deepening into a rumble in his chest.

The blond petted Harry for several minutes. "So you like being a cat now?"

Harry forced himself to sit back so that he could look at Draco, even though he couldn't stop himself from purring just yet. He wished he could say something, but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a low meow.

Draco chuckled again, unable to help but think that was ... cute. Harry probably wouldn't appreciate being called that so he just smiled. "Want me to change, too?" he asked and then added, "You can nod or shake your head."

Harry thought that wouldn't be such a bad idea, since he remembered how small Draco was when he changed. He nodded, meowing again.

"Sure," Draco answered, getting up on his knees and drawing his wand. He cast the spell easier this time and was not as surprised by the feeling of changing.

Harry moved back and watched, only taking a few steps closer when Draco was finished changing.

Draco blinked up at the cat. They were about the same size now.

Harry stared at Draco a good few minutes before he nudged his nose against Draco's and Draco rubbed his own nose back, sliding his furry face against the other. Harry liked it just as much as he liked Draco petting him. He ended up moving closer, continuing to rub the side of his face along Draco's fur.

Draco pressed himself against Harry, white fur sliding against black as he did.

Harry made a soft sound and circled Draco, making sure that some part of his fur was brushing against the rabbit. After several minutes of walking and purring, his entire body seeming to vibrate along with it, he slowly settled down on his stomach, his legs under him.

It might have been his rabbit senses, or it might just have been that Draco found Potter hot in all forms, but he was terribly aroused by the stalking and purring. When the cat settled, Draco rubbed even more enthusiastically against him. Unable to help himself, he climbed atop the cat and began to hump his little rabbit prick against that silky black fur. It felt amazing!

Harry blinked and moved without even thinking, getting up to turn and look at the rabbit. Harry's face would have been red if he could blush. He meowed loudly and batted Draco's face with his paw before he closed his eyes to concentrate on changing.

Draco was very confused when Harry stood suddenly, dumping him on his little rabbit arse. He rolled over and winced when the beast batted him. It didn't hurt but it did startle him.

Harry changed back into his human form and set his attention on Draco, reaching to grip the scruff of his neck and lifting him up. "Change," he huffed, turning to face the couch.

Draco shifted back, finding himself kneeling there with Harry holding the hair at the back of his head. He was still painfully aroused and shaking.

Harry let go of Draco, letting him fall back in the couch. "You should be ashamed of yourself," he said hotly, reaching to press his hand against the obvious erection in Draco's trousers. "Just can't help it, can you?"

Draco flushed but didn't feel ashamed. He felt hot, so hot for Harry, trembling at his touch. "Can't help it," he echoed.

"Take off your trousers and bend over the sofa," Harry said, unzipping Draco's trousers before stepping away and letting him finish. Maybe it was because of the fact that Draco tried to get off without Harry being in control of the situation, or maybe it was something else. All Harry knew was that he was both angry and aroused.

Draco swallowed, a spike of fear warring with his own desire as he moved to comply. He dropped his trousers, kicking them aside before leaning over the arm of the padded sofa, hands on the cushions and looking back over his shoulder. His cock was hard and brushed the fabric, causing a shiver.

"Did I say you could look back at me?" Harry asked, scowling at Draco before he stepped closer and smacked his arse, not too hard, but not too softly. He wanted to gauge Draco's reaction before he continued.

"Fuck," Draco gasped, dropping his head and shuddering. His arse stung and it sent a powerful twitch to his cock.

Harry guessed that was a good enough reaction. He smacked him again, harder than before. And then he did it again, and again, alternating with each cheek. He enjoyed watching the skin turn a nice shade of red, and each gasp that came from Draco sent its own shock of pleasure through his system.

Draco's fingers dug into the cushions, holding on and leaning forward more until his face was pressed to the fabric as well. He gasped and shook and fuck it hurt, how did that translate into such intense pleasure?!

Harry didn't stop until his own hand was hurting, and by then Draco's arse was as red as a tomato. "That's hot," he whispered, letting his hand hover over the skin to feel the heat radiating off of it. "Literally." He stepped back to get a better look as he undressed slowly, kicking his trousers away. "What do you want me to do now? Tell me."

Draco was collapsed over the end of the couch, panting. He pushed the blond fringe from his eyes and looked up at the hottest man he had ever met. "Fuck me, please," he managed, his voice hoarse.

"What? I didn't hear that, Malfoy," Harry said, pointing his wand and wordlessly casting a Lubrication Charm on the other man. "Speak up."

Draco licked his lips. "Please," he begged louder, spreading his legs further apart. "Please fuck me."

Harry gripped Draco's hip and moved in closer, positioning himself, but not pressing inside just yet. "How badly do you want this?" he asked huskily, rubbing the tip of his cock back and forth over Draco's entrance.

Draco's arse was hot and sensitive and he moaned at the first touch of Harry's hands. When the other man's cock touched him he cried out, lifting his hips. "Please, yes, badly," he babbled.

Harry finally pitied Draco enough to begin to push inside the man, but slowly, to tease him more. "Fuck," he whispered, gripping Draco's hips more tightly.

"Yesss, oh, yes," Draco sobbed in relief at the feel of Harry's cock stretching his tight hole.

Harry didn't stop until he was buried inside of Draco, bending over until his chest pressed against Draco's back. "Hold yourself up," he whispered against Draco's skin, staying completely still to let the man adjust.

Draco held on to the cushions again, panting at the feel of Harry's body against the hot skin of his arse and the man's flesh filling him. He nodded as he braced himself.

Harry tried, he really tried to stay still for Draco, but then he realised that Draco didn't want him to stop. He just wanted him to move, to fuck him until he couldn't see straight. Harry grinned and slowly pulled back out, slamming back into Draco before the blond could even realise what had happened.

Draco groaned, his body shuddering at the thrust. That was exactly what he wanted. The slap of Harry's body against his sore arse sent more sparks up his spine and he moaned with each one.

Harry set up a hard rhythm after that, no longer holding back in fear that Draco didn't like it. He used one hand to grip his hip while the other rubbed the skin of his lower back. "Draco," he moaned, thrusting as fast and as hard as he could now, feeding off Draco's groans of pleasure.

"Fuck, yes," Draco gasped, hair hanging over his face, sticking to his sweaty skin as he held the sofa, submitting to Harry's thrusts. His own cock was rubbing against the sofa, the friction almost too much. "C-close!"

Harry reached to pull Draco up a little, just so he could reach under the man and grip his cock, stroking him along with each thrust. "God, I could fuck you like this all day," he whispered, his skin slick with sweat.

Draco would have agreed to that, readily, and he would probably be ready for another go soon, but at the moment he couldn't hold back. His balls tightened and sent a powerful spasm up his cock, releasing his seed as he cried out and clenched around Harry's flesh inside him.

Harry continued to thrust into him until he was coming very unexpectedly, growling as his hips went still. "Fuck, Draco," he hissed, his hips rocking then a few more times.

Draco was still shaking, his entire body feeling hot and flushed with pleasure. "Yes, oh, yes," he gasped.

Harry sighed softly, running his hands down Draco's back before he gently began to pull out of him, looking to see if there was any real damage.

Draco collapsed against the sofa then, still turned up like that and his body aching pleasurably from the rough play.

Once he saw that there wasn't any damage, Harry pulled Draco up into his arms and then moved around to sit down on the couch with him, gently stroking his fingers over the man's skin. "You're a kinky bastard, Malfoy," he murmured finally, smirking.

Draco smiled lazily, delighting in being held and caressed by his lover. "Very kinky, yes," he agreed. He looked into Harry's eyes, weighing what he saw there. "But I don't think that will be a problem around you, will it?"

"As long as you only do this with me," Harry said firmly, an unspoken threat behind his words.

Draco's smile was crooked and he flushed a bit. "You going to keep your horny rabbit satisfied?" he teased.

"I'm going to have to," Harry huffed, pretending to sound frustrated. "If this horny rabbit doesn't learn how to not hump everything in sight."

"Only you," Draco smiled, nuzzling Harry's face in much the same way he had as a rabbit.

"Better be," Harry said, finally smiling back and rubbing his cheek back against the man's.

***

Draco pretended to be disinterested, of course. He just happened to be loitering down in the Auror office instead of his own. He wasn't fretting over Potter ... despite the fact that Weasley and the man had been sent to bring in a nest of dark artifacts smugglers. Now he kept glancing up at the clock and making small talk with one of the secretaries while he mentally chastised himself for his fears.

Just then Ron came stumbling in, soaking wet and looking worse than usual. Draco looked past him but didn't see Harry. "Where's Potter?" he demanded.

Weasley scowled at him. "I don't report to you," he snapped and then huffed. "St Mungo's." He didn't pause, heading back toward the Head of the Auror's office.

Draco moved to block him. "What the fuck do you mean, St Mungo's?" he demanded again.

"I mean he was injured and I took him there, now get the hell out of my way, Malfoy," Ron snapped.

Draco hesitated, nearly grabbing Weasley – despite the fact that the man was a trained Auror – and insisting on a full explanation. His hand hovered but the other man shouldered past him and Draco headed for the door at a run, taking a Floo directly to St Mungo's.

***

Harry blinked open his eyes and stared up at the white ceiling of what could only be St Mungo's, his body feeling sore and tired. He remembered feeling a rush of heat that was so strong that he lost his balance and fell off the side of a boat that he and Ron were working on. It had to have been some kind of Fire Spell, because he recalled the orange flames trying to engulf him before he hit the water, losing consciousness within minutes.

The Healers must have had a Monitoring Charm on him because a minute after he woke, a Healer came into the room. "Auror Potter," the man said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Harry replied, scowling and moving to try and push himself up.

"Hold on there," the Healer said, holding his hands up as if to stop him. "You need to rest a bit and take a few potions before we even consider letting you out of here."

Harry huffed and laid back down on the bed, sighing and staring up at the ceiling. "I feel fine," he murmured.

The door burst open then and Hermione rushed into the room. "Harry," she gasped.

"Hermione," Harry said, turning his head to look at her. "I'm fine. Don't worry, though I'm sure you are already."

She huffed and came to stand on the the opposite side from the Healer. The man spoke then. "I was just telling Mr Potter here that he needs to take some additional potions to insure there is no permanent damage from either the burns or the dirty water in his lungs and that he needs rest."

"And I was saying that I was bloody fine!" Harry said, and then coughed, surprising himself.

Hermione and the Healer huffed in unison. She crossed her arms and gave him one of those looks.

Before anyone could add to that, the door opened again and Draco stood there panting as if he had run all the way there and his eyes widened when he saw Granger.

Harry leaned up and blinked, surprised, but glad to see Draco. "Draco," he said before he could stop himself, his eyes flickering over at Hermione as the name left his mouth.

Draco had frozen in place near the foot of Potter's bed and the Healer looked disgruntled to be interrupted again.

"Oh for pity's sake," Hermione said in exasperation. "The way Ron keeps going on about the two of you hanging out together, don't you think I, at least, have figured it out?"

Harry looked between Draco and Hermione a few more times, his eyebrows raising. And then he smiled. "You were always too brilliant for your own good," he laughed, coughing again.

The moment Harry coughed, Draco's hesitation disappeared and he moved up, actually beside Granger and reached for Harry's hand. "What happened?"

The Healer cleared his throat.

"Let him explain," Harry said, nodding over at the Healer as he gripped Draco's hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes but seemed pleased anyway that she had been right.

The Healer drew a potion from his pocket and handed it to Harry. "Let's start with this and see how your lungs respond."

Harry sighed and went about drinking the potion, scowling at the taste, but hoping that the faster he drank it, the faster he'd be able to get out of there.

"I'll be back to check on you later. Rest," the Healer insisted and then nodded to the other two before leaving.

"I want to go home," Harry huffed, not caring that he sounded like a child. "Draco, tell them I'm fine."

Hermione arched an eyebrow at the two of them, stepping back and moving to the other side to give Draco more room.

Draco flushed a bit but did move closer. "You are coughing," he pointed out.

"I was coughing, you mean," Harry said, scowling before making a face, obviously trying to hold back yet another cough.

"So what happened?" Draco insisted, blushing again at the way Granger was watching them.

Harry shrugged, rubbing at his chest. "Some bastard decided to hex me when my back was turned. I fell off a boat and into the water."

"Which hex?" Draco insisted, looking him over to make sure he didn't see any other injuries.

"One that involved fire," Harry said quietly, hating the worried look on Draco's face.

Draco had the urge to pull down the sheet and look under the hospital gown to make sure Harry was okay. The only thing that stopped him was Granger standing there. He frowned. "They healed all the burns?"

"I'd assume they did," Harry replied, not feeling much else pain besides the one in his chest. "But then I could be on some kind of Pain Numbing Potion."

"So how long have you two been ... more than friends?" Hermione asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow, glancing over at Draco. "A few months or so," he replied, smiling at the other man.

"Four months, five days," Draco answered, blushing and Granger laughed.

That made Harry laugh as well, shaking his head. "You're such a girl," he teased, grinning up at Draco.

"I most certainly am not," Draco snapped, blushing even brighter now.

Hermione gave Harry a look that said she wasn't sure whether to be offended or amused.

"Physically, sure," Harry agreed, reaching to pull him closer and down.

Draco frowned, really not liking being called a girl, but he didn't resist his lover's pull.

"You know I'm joking," Harry whispered, pulling him close so he could kiss him softly.

Draco surrendered to that kiss, just glad that Harry was safe.

Hermione cleared her throat.

Harry only pulled back from the kiss then, running a finger down Draco's cheek. "Stop worrying about me," he whispered, and then laid back in the bed.

"Impossible," Draco answered, making the statement both an answer to Harry's statement and a critique of his boyfriend.

"You're going to have to get used to this," Harry sighed, beginning to feel a little tired now. "I'm an Auror."

Draco huffed, but nodded. He had been watching Harry risk his life since long before they worked for the Ministry, let alone started dating.

"And when are you going to tell Ron?" Hermione insisted.

"We were working up to that," Harry mumbled, making a small face at the thought of having to do it.

"Well, the longer you wait, the worse he will be when you tell him," she warned.

Draco was not looking forward to it either. After all, he did work with both of them.

"We know." Harry sighed once again, coughing lightly as he turned on his side to try and get comfortable.

"Well, I'll check back with you later," Hermione said. "Promise you'll listen to the Healers?"

Harry nodded, his eyes closing. "Unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice," he mumbled.

Hermione patted him on the shoulder before leaving. Draco pulled his wand and conjured a chair, pulling it close and leaning forward with his arms on the bed so he could still hold Harry's hand.

"You don't have to stay," Harry said once he realised that Draco wasn't leaving.

"I know," Draco answered, smiling.

Harry opened his eyes a little, smiling back. "Okay, Draco." He squeezed his hand and relaxed into a comfortable sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry slowly woke up from his potion-induced sleep later on that day, blinking and stretching, despite the bit of pain he still felt in his chest. He looked to the side to see if anyone was in there with him still and was surprised to see Draco there, apparently asleep with his head on the bed. He rolled his eyes and leaned over to get his glasses and pull them on for a better look. The man always did look so peaceful in his sleep. He reached to brush a bit of Draco's hair away from his face, and then he cupped his cheek. "Draco," he whispered, wanting to see those grey eyes again.

Draco smiled at the touch, blinking his eyes before they focused on Harry's green eyes looking back at him. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hey there, sleepy head, " Harry replied, caressing Draco's cheek.

The blond nuzzled his hand, sighing in contentment. "You feeling better?"

"A bit," Harry replied, moving to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"Mmm," Draco hummed in response to the caresses.

"Come closer," Harry whispered, wanting a little more than this.

Draco leaned up, face turned to Harry's and free hand reaching to touch his lover's face.

"Kiss?" Harry asked, cupping Draco's face and pulling him in for one before he could reply.

Draco had to stand up halfway, leaning over the bed, opening his mouth and tongue seeking Harry's.

Harry slid his tongue along Draco's with a soft moan. "Missed you," he whispered, running his hands up and down Draco's arms. "Get in the bed with me."

Draco paused, glancing back over his shoulder. "What if someone comes in?"

"If we move fast enough that won't happen," Harry said, wanting him. "Come on. Take care of me."

Draco tried to put the worry aside and climbed into the bed, sliding under the sheet and feeling that the only thing covering Harry's body was a flimsy hospital gown.

Harry pulled Draco closer, turning toward him to nuzzle the side of his face before kissing him again. "I want you," he whispered into Draco's ear, nipping at the skin.

"Oh, I ... I am all yours," Draco gasped, rubbing his still clothed body against his lover's near-naked one, hand sliding down Harry's side.

"What do you want me to do with you?" Harry asked, reaching to undo Draco's trousers easily, kissing along his face.

"Mmm, touch me, yes," Draco agreed, hand sliding under the hospital gown and squeezing his lover's arse. "Do you want me inside you?"

Harry pushed Draco's trousers down and then slid his hand down into his pants. "Yeah, you think you can handle that?" he murmured, nudging his nose.

Draco loved both the challenge and the desire in Harry's voice. He smiled, rubbing his nose and lips against his lover's. "Turn around," he whispered.

Harry kissed Draco one more time before he moved, turning around for him. He knew that anyone could walk in at any moment, and that only added a little more of an edge to this. It excited him, and he knew Draco felt the same way.

Draco pushed the gown forward, exposing Harry's back and arse. Then he gasped. Much of Harry's back and even his arse and thighs had shiny pink skin – newly healed burns.

"It's not as if you haven't seen my arse before," Harry said when he heard the gasp. "But then again, I do see yours more often."

"The burns ... do they hurt?" Draco asked, fingers gingerly touching the man's back.

Harry frowned, and then realised what Draco must've been seeing. "No, actually," he replied, looking over his shoulder at Draco. "Feels a little strange, but ... I'm fine. Does it look that bad?"

Draco swallowed. "Well, it does look healed, but it might be sensitive or sore." He ran his fingers over the new skin.

"Suppose that's what I meant when I said it feels strange," Harry murmured, his back arching slightly as he felt the fingers.

Draco was encouraged and ran his hands down his lover's back, gently squeezing his arse. "Soft," he said.

"Yeah," Harry hummed softly, his eyes falling shut as he turned away, relaxing under Draco's touches.

"Such a lovely arse," Draco whispered. He pulled his wand and cast a Lubrication Spell, reaching to push a slick finger into Harry.

Harry groaned softly, gently pressing down on his finger. It wasn't often that Harry gave up this kind of control to Draco, but when he did, they both enjoyed it.

"Do you like this?" Draco asked, trembling with excitement.

"Yes," Harry answered easily, but he wanted more than just a finger. "Don't stop there."

Draco pressed another in, working in and out. "Slower, faster?" he asked.

"Faster," Harry moaned, reaching to grip the sheets of the bed. "Don't forget where we are."

Draco blushed when he was reminded. "Ready for me?" he asked, slipping fingers out and slicking his cock.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Harry whispered, even though he knew he could take a bit more stretching. He was still thinking about getting caught, despite the thrill that it gave him. "Fuck me, Draco."

The words were hot and Draco was glad to comply, spooning up behind Harry and pressing the crown of his arousal against that slick opening. He moaned as he felt the tight ring of muscle stretch around him.

Harry shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. There was the initial burn, but as they continued, Harry slowly adjusted, a small moan escaping him.

Draco used one hand on his hips, sliding his cock in and nearly out of his lover as he rocked on the bed. He leaned forward more, kissing and nuzzling the side of Harry's face. "Kiss me," he whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to look over his shoulder again, finding Draco's lips and kissing him, ignoring the glasses that were digging into the edge of his nose. There were far more better things to pay attention to. "Harder, Draco," he whispered against the man's lips.

Draco thrust harder and faster, groaning at both the physical sensations and the intensity of his feelings for Harry.

"What the fuck?" came a choked voice.

Harry's eyes flew open at the new voice, almost wishing that it was somehow Draco, but he knew it wasn't. "Ron!" he gasped, gripping the sheet and pulling it up more. "Wasn't ... expecting you." He knew it was stupid to pretend like Draco wasn't behind him at that very moment, inside him, but it was Ron who had walked in and, damn it, he didn't know what else to do!

Ron stood like he had been frozen by a hex, eyes wide and face bright red. "You ... aren't ... oh, shit!"

Draco was probably nearly as red faced as Ron. He had frozen in place, his cock still buried inside Harry's arse. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and then opening them again, trying to look like it didn't bother him to be caught in the act by Weasley of all people.

"Uh, yeah, Ron ... look, I can explain," Harry said quickly, moving to sit up, despite not wanting to move away from Draco. "Draco and I ... we're together. I meant to tell you sooner, but I couldn't think of when. And well ... surprise?"

Ron seemed to recover and his eyes narrowed. He turned and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Draco had lost his arousal and was now worried about Harry. What would happen if Weasley didn't accept them together? How would Harry handle it?

"Fuck," Harry cursed, running a hand through his hair as he stared at the now closed door. He wanted to go after him, to chase him down and just tell him to get over it, that this was his life and that he could do what he pleased. But at the same time he knew he couldn't do that, because despite doing what he pleased, there was still a small part of Harry that wanted to do whatever made Ron and his friends happy. He had to face it, though. If he only did what made them happy, he wouldn't be happy at all. He carefully laid back on the bed again, staring up at the ceiling instead of looking over at Draco. "Maybe he just needs more time," Harry whispered, trying to convince himself.

Draco actually expected Harry to go after Ron and was surprised when he didn't. Actually, the more he thought about it, he didn't think Ron Weasley would have been thrilled walking in on Harry with any bloke, let alone him. He nodded and lifted his hips to pull his boxers and trousers back up.

Harry had softened as well, a bit of fear along with the thoughts of what Ron would do taking over any bit of arousal he had left. He turned over to face Draco again, moving closer and cupping Draco's face with his hands. "I don't care what he thinks," Harry said quietly, even though it was obvious that he did.

"I don't care what he thinks of me," Draco answered, "but I do care that it hurts you." He rubbed his face against those hands, feeling such contentment in the loving gesture that his heart felt like it swelled.

"I know," Harry whispered, running his thumbs over Draco's soft skin. He noticed that he was breathing a little harder, but he wasn't sure if it was from being caught or the chest pains. Maybe it was the combination of the two. "Stay with me. Please."

Those last words made Draco feel like he could melt in Harry's arms. "I will be where you want me to be," he admitted.

Harry pulled Draco to lay down on the bed with him again, coughing slightly. He tried to ignore the chest pain as he looked up at Draco. "I want you with me all the time," he whispered. "Move in with me, Draco."

"Move in with you?" Draco echoed, shocked by the request. He had hoped that Harry wanted to be with him too, but he hadn't expected it. And he certainly wouldn't have thought he would ask right after being caught by Weasley.

"I've been thinking about it for a while," Harry explained, running his finger along Draco's cheek. "Ron's moving out. He might hate me now. But I still want you."

Draco smiled, grey eyes sparkling with his delight. "Living together, everyone knowing we are together?"

"Yes. I'm tired of hiding it," Harry replied, loving the look on Draco's face. "Do you want that with me? It'll be hard in the beginning once the _Daily Prophet_ finds out, but if you want to take the chance ...."

Draco was nodding before Harry even finished. "I want to be with you, yes, but I don't want to move in to your place."

Harry's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "You don't? Well, I can't blame you, it probably isn't as good looking as your place."

"I want you to move in to my flat, make it ours," Draco said, wanting there to be no mistake that he wanted Harry.

Harry slowly grinned and nodded. "I'd love to." He leaned up to kiss Draco, but pulled away with a sigh. "Maybe I should've gone after Ron."

"Want me to try to talk to him?" Draco offered, not knowing if Weasley would actually do so.

"If you think you can," Harry said, not looking too sure. If Ron's reaction told him anything, the biggest problem was that he was with Draco. "I don't want you two fighting."

"I promise not to hex him," Draco answered with a smirk. "Shall I go now?"

Harry sighed, but nodded, reluctantly moving away from him. "You owe me a fuck," he murmured, lying back on the bed. "When we're alone."

Draco's smirk grew into a grin and he blushed a bit. "As you wish," he said with renewed heat. It was difficult to get out of the bed when Harry spoke like that. He kissed him quickly and got up. "I will come see you after I talk with him. You take the potions they give you so we can get you out of here," he told him.

"Yes, mum," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, turning to watch him go.

Draco snorted in response but made his way out after Harry's friend and their co-worker.

***

Draco didn't find Weasley in the hall or the waiting room, so he assumed the man had either gone back to his and Harry's flat or Hermione's. He decided to try the flat first and Apparated there. He saw the lights on through the windows and stood at the door waiting for the other man to answer. He had to ring a couple times. Finally, Ron opened the door abruptly.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ron demanded.

"To talk, about Harry," Draco answered, simply and without anger.

"Fuck off," Ron snapped.

"Ten minutes," Draco insisted.

Ron scowled, eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because he matters, to both of us," Draco answered.

That seemed to surprise Ron and he paused, mouth open but not speaking. He huffed and stormed back up the stairs – leaving the door open. Draco took that as an invitation and followed in his wake, closing the door behind him.

When Draco made it to the room, Ron had flopped back onto the sofa and was glaring up at him. "So talk," the ginger-haired man snapped.

Draco frowned, trying to control his own temper. He had to remind himself that this was for Harry and that Ron actually did care about Harry. "You know why he didn't tell you. This ... this reaction. You are his friend and … your opinion is important to him."

"Doesn't fucking look like that right now," Ron sneered.

Draco nodded. "I can see that it would look that way to you," he tried to respond calmly. "But he wasn't going to risk his friendship with you for something that may not work out."

"But he did," Ron insisted.

"Did he?" Draco snapped back this time. "Because I actually thought he meant more to you than that."

Ron scowled. "You have no right to talk to me like that. After all Harry and I have been through …."

"Yes, after all you've been through," Draco retorted. "If he means so much to you then shouldn't you accept what makes him happy?"

"And you think YOU of all people can do that? Make him happy?" Ron challenged, leaning forward.

Draco flushed again, smiling. "I very much hope so," he answered, letting his true feelings fill the statement with warmth.

Ron's eyes widened in surprise and he was quiet again, his mouth closed in a tight line while he seemed to actually think about it. Draco waited and finally the man gave a short nod. He looked up at Draco. "Hurt him and you will wish you had never been born," he growled.

"Agreed," Draco answered, feeling just as protective of Harry's feelings as Ron.

***

Harry, after taking his potions and feeling better, was released the next day from St Mungo's. He was surprised to find that while Ron wasn't happy about the thing with Draco, he seemed to have accepted it. Maybe he was too caught up in his own wedding and moving in with Hermione to complain too much about Harry moving in with Draco.

After Harry felt that things between him and Ron were settled down, he began to move into Draco's flat. He didn't have much to bring, besides a few of his Muggle appliances and his trunk of clothes, but it didn't matter what he was bringing with him, really. It was more of who he would be living with for, hopefully, a very long time.

Draco set down the box of what he supposed was books, given how heavy it was, and dusted himself off – again. Using the Floo for moving things from Harry's old flat to his was convenient but dirty. He wasn't sure what Harry was going to do with some of those Muggle things, but he was so excited about living together, he wasn't about to argue the point.

"I think that was the last of it all," Harry said once he stepped out behind him, brushing off his cloak and then picking up the box to take into the room. "All done!"

Draco smiled. It hadn't taken long. Harry didn't seem to collect things the way Draco did. "So, here we are," he said, voice pleased.

Harry walked out of the room and collapsed on the couch next to him. "Here we are," he repeated, reaching for Draco's hand as he settled back. He looked around, still having to get used to the idea that this was his new home. "You need a telly."

Draco arched an eyebrow. "Muggle pictures in my home?" he teased.

"Yeah, think you're too special for that?" Harry asked, nudging him.

"If I said yes, would that get me spanked?" Draco asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

"I'd only do it because I know you'd be lying," Harry replied, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet on the coffee table in front of them.

Draco had been brought up that one didn't put feet on the coffee table like that. He smirked and shook his head. It was somehow very Harry to do that and he liked that it showed the man was getting comfortable. He scooted closer, smiling.

Harry slid his arm around Draco's waist and held him close, feeling relaxed just sitting here with the other man. "We really do need a telly," he said after a few minutes of silence, thinking that it would be great to just curl up in front of it with Draco to watch a movie. He smiled and shook his head. He had never had such domestic thoughts with anyone else.

Draco curled against Harry, relaxing with a sigh. "Oh, you don't think we can entertain each other?"

"Oh, I know we can," Harry said, chuckling. "Don't worry about that."

Draco was very excited, both happy and aroused, realising this meant spending every night with his lover, waking up in his arms and even Flooing in to work together. "How should we celebrate your first night in your new home?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Harry said, looking at Draco with a smirk. "You do owe me something."

"I do?" Draco teased.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about," Harry said, raising an eyebrow at Draco.

Draco leant in, kissing his lover, tongue tracing his lips and hands coming up to cup his face as he did.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, pulling him closer. "That's more like it," he whispered against his lips, reaching to pull the other man's shirt off.

Draco chuckled, letting Harry pull his shirt over his head. "So you want me inside you?" he whispered. "Turn you over my sofa and fuck you?"

"You're having fun saying that, aren't you?" Harry asked, grinning at him as he leant back to pull off his own shirt.

"I am flexible if you prefer it the other way," Draco replied, arching an eyebrow. He stood, still smiling as he unfastened his own trousers.

Harry stood up as well, reaching to undo his trousers. "How's it look?" Harry asked, turning around to show Draco his back as he pushed down the trousers along with his underwear.

Draco kicked off his trousers and reached out, hands caressing his lover's arse. "So beautiful," he gasped.

"The skin, Draco," Harry murmured, even though he enjoyed the touches. "How does it really look?"

"It's healed well," Draco explained. "You can barely see the edges of the burns now." He traced the edges with fingertips to illustrate.

"Feels strange when you touch it," Harry said, kicking off his trousers. "Not bad, just strange."

Draco leaned forward, licking that soft pale skin.

Harry smiled and reached back to grip Draco's hips, pulling him up against his back. "I have no patience and you know that," he whispered, gently gripping the skin under his hands.

Draco had to catch himself with his hands as the move took him off balance and he gasped at the sensation of his arousal now pressed to Harry's arse. "So pushy," he teased, rubbing up and down that crevice.

"You love me that way," Harry whispered, rubbing up against Draco with a soft groan.

Draco hesitated, wanting to answer the implication of that statement but then deciding to wait until he could be face to face with Harry. "Yes," was what he answered then. He Summoned his wand, casting a Lubrication Spell and reaching fingers to prepare Harry.

Harry bent over for Draco to make it easier, bracing himself against the sofa. "Mm, Draco," he moaned softly, trying to push down on the fingers as they pressed inside.

Draco's cock was throbbing and leaking by the time he drew his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock into his lover. "Oh, yesss," he gasped as he felt that tight muscle give to him.

Harry bit his lip and pushed himself back against Draco, hissing softly at just how good it felt. He could imagine doing this every day for as long as possible.

"Tell me how much you want me," Draco gasped, drawing back gently and then thrusting into him.

"So fucking badly," Harry murmured, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. "Don't hold back."

Draco held Harry's hips tighter and began to rotate his own hips, working himself in and out of his lover. He loved the way Harry's body seemed to pull him in on each thrust, squeezing him.

Harry pushed back with each of Draco's thrusts, his hands needing something to grip. He reached back to stop Draco suddenly, shuffling forward so that he slipped out. "Sit down," he said breathlessly, reaching to stroke his cock as he waited for him to move.

He was startled at first, but then Draco nodded, doing as Harry told him. He smiled up at him.

"You look hot like that," Harry murmured, stepping closer and straddling Draco, reaching back to position the man's cock before sinking down once again.

Draco swallowed hard, his own hands reaching to slide up his lover's body. "Oh, hot for you, Harry," he gasped and then his head fell back, moaning as Harry impaled himself on Draco's cock.

Harry reached out and gripped Draco's shoulders like he wanted to, slowly rocking his hips to get used to the position. Once he was fine, he began to ride Draco, moaning at how much deeper he felt inside him.

For his part, Draco loved it when Harry took control and he was able to surrender himself to his lover. He wrapped the fingers of one hand around Harry's cock. "Oh, Har-ryyy!"

"Come with me," Harry gasped, thrusting down one more time before he began to come, his back arching as he groaned Draco's name loudly. He realised that with only them in the place, he could make as much noise as he wanted.

Words and sensations, and the amazing look on Harry's face, while hot seed coated Draco's hand and belly and the man's body clenched around his cock – Draco couldn't have resisted that if he had wanted to. He arched up into his lover, filling him with his seed and crying out loudly.

"Fuck," Harry gasped, one arm wrapped around Draco's neck as he slowly rode through the aftershocks. "Draco."

Draco relaxed back against the couch, one hand still holding his lover's cock and the other reaching up to cup his face. "Harry," he answered.

"Draco," Harry said again, resting his head against Draco's hand. He felt like he wanted to say more, but he wasn't sure of how to say what he was feeling.

Draco continued to smile up at his lover, thumb caressing Harry's lips. "I feel so ... right, with you," he whispered.

"You feel that, too, huh?" Harry asked softly. He reached to cup his cheek. "What do you think it is?"

Draco flushed, his heart speeding up. He knew what he felt but was afraid to say it, worried about pushing Potter too fast. "I know," he whispered.

"Do you love me, Draco Malfoy?" Harry asked, just to get out what he thought they were both feeling.

Draco smiled, still blushing but nodding too. "Yes, I do," he answered the man sitting astride him.

"Funny. I love you, too," Harry admitted quietly, his eyes bright as he looked at Draco.

Draco was grinning now. He didn't think he had ever been happier. He had just had fantastic sex, his lover had moved in with him and now this. "Yes, I love you, Harry," he said, wanting to say the words.

Harry grinned back and shifted, finally getting out of Draco's lap and moving next to him, curling up a bit. "So, now what?"

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, nuzzling his face. "Do we wait for the _Daily Prophet_ to find out we are together or do we let people know ourselves?"

"We might as well let people know ourselves," Harry replied after a short moment of thought. "If we tell them, we'll have a chance to give them something to write. If they find out by themselves they'll just write up some ridiculous story with pictures."

"It should be interesting at work," Draco teased, but was very pleased that Harry was willing to be public about seeing him.

"Yeah, they'll get used to it. Or else," Harry said, smirking. "So, you think you'll be busy a few weeks from now?"

"I hope to be busy with you for a very long time," Draco smirked.

"Well, good. It just so happens that I was invited to a wedding recently," Harry started. "And well, I don't have a date as of yet."

"Oh, I am sure that will thrill Granger and Weasley," Draco laughed.

"Oh, they'll love it," Harry said, grinning at Draco. "Say yes. I want you to go with me."

"I'll go anywhere with you," Draco whispered, leaning in for another kiss.

"Good, because now I'm tired," Harry replied, kissing Draco. "Let's go to bed. Our new bed."

"In our flat," Draco agreed. "Together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sappy ending. Hope you enjoyed our fluff!]


End file.
